Infuser Material List
This is a spoiler list for the materials needed in the infuser. Infuser Materials (spoilers) *''' Force Nugget : A force nugget may be applied to a force sword giving "knockback". The nugget can also be applied to industrialcraft power tools turning them into Dartcraft versions which can then accept three upgrade cores. *'''Claw: A claw may be applied to a sword for extra damage. Claws can be obtained from bats. *'Sugar': Sugar gives a speed boost. This can be applied to tools to speed them up, it can also be applied to a force rod to make a rod of speed (Right click to get Speed, Jump Boost, and Haste of the level of the rod.) and it can later be used to make speed cores to raise a Force generator's output. Basic output is 16eu/t plus 16 eu per level of speed so level 5 gets you a 96eu/t output (but burns fuel proportionately faster). Sadly it appears limited to speed 5, so 128eu/t is not possible. *'Force Wood': Applying a force log to an axe gives "Lumberjack", the ability to fell the trunk in one. Unfortunately it doesn't clear leaves. You can make a lumberjack core and install it on a Dartcraft chainsaw. *'Lapis': Add lapis to force shears to give "Rainbow" causing sheep to drop random wool colors. *'Fortune': Apply a "Fortune", obtained by eating a fortune cookie, to force tools to add luck. *'Force Pack Upgrade': Increases the storage space of the pack when applied. *'Flint': Adds "Grinding" to a tool causing any ore mined to drop 2 dust of the appropriate ore. *'Bottle o' Enchanting': The Bottle-o-Enchanting. This can be added to a book to make an Experience tome. This is required to make blank upgrade cores. This can also be added to a blank core to make an "Experience core" needed for crafting mob spawners. *'Glass Powder': This is dropped if you trap a creeper in a force flask without first hitting it with a force sword infused with "bane". *'Cobweb': Silk touch. *'Arrow': Bleeding. Put it on a sword and mobs bleed to death. *'Spider Eye': Bane. Put Bane on a sword and hitting a mob robs it of some abilities. Creepers no longer explode and Endermen cannot teleport. When applied to a torch it removes mobs in the immediate area but doesn't leave their drops or XP. *'Crafting table': Add this to an item card to make a crafting card. This can be used in force pipes to allow auto-crafting. *'Golden power source': Heat. Heat on a weapon sets enemies on fire. A heat torch sets nearby mobs on fire, but affects you too). A Heat core improves generator efficiency. *'Storage unit Upgrade': Storage units appear to be Dartcraft's version of metal chests, but are crafted with stone. *'Furnace': Upgrades an Item Card to a "Forge" card which acts as a unifier on ores that are equivalent in the forge ore dictionary. *'Snow Cookie': Crafted from a snowball, this can be used to make a Frozen Core which turns a force furnace into a force freezer. Force freezer recipes turn Nether quartz into Certus quartz. *'Battery': Upgrades force armor to allow it to be recharged with IC2 power. * Clock: Can turn a torch into a "Time Torch" Time Torches speed up the area around them- they are know to cause lag if overused. * Roc's Feather: Turn's a weapon into a wing weapon or gives you a jump boost on force armor.